


Hallelujah

by CatherineFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Song: Hallelujah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineFox/pseuds/CatherineFox
Summary: Lyrics of 'Hallelujah' telling of Castiel in fight to raise Dean from Hell again.





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> I was studying along music and apparently my mind was unfocused, so this happened. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I can't sing this, but if anyone else wishes to - go ahead! Credit me for the words, though!!!

He wandered far in the storm

Of courage his strength was born

He didn’t cave until the nearing end

He reached for his angel blade

A reassurance he won’t fade

Against the fight of the fierce wind

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

 

The lover, who was by his side

Lost a battle in the mist behind

Where’s no one who could help his cause

His wings are burdened by guild unseen

Incomparable to the grandest sin

He can’t fly to the friend he loves

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

 

Heaven will be their home

If he passes safely through the storm

And finds his way through the Gates of Hell

Unease is nesting in his bones

An enemy who usurps some stones

Aims them at his vulnerable form

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

 

He falls injured to the ground

His lover’s name a prayer sounds

For him to have the strength to live

In Heaven rooms with his name

To each Angel, according fame

Awaits a world perfect for his dreams

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

 

The earthly love he has seen

The lover who will greet him in

Are different to the core despite their likeness

One was real, one a dream

Made to give a happy fin

But, it cannot deceive the mind that knows

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

 

He won’t settle for deception weak

A shade of beauty quite so bleak

And, he rises from his fall from Grace and Heaven

He will find the one he loves

Through all evil that comes to pass

And shield him forever with his wings

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah


End file.
